The Sweetest Revenge
by Coletterby
Summary: Set ten years after X3. After the cure wore off, Rogue's powers evolved into death. She's out to hurt the person who made her as she is, Bobby


The Sweetest Revenge 

Set ten years after X3.

She was huddled beside the dumpster that she slept in, shivering from the cold. She had the money to sleep in whatever hotel she wanted to but she was too afraid. _It was all that damn "cure's" fault. _She thought to herself.

It seemed like it happened to someone else but she knew these were memories of her life, not of some old TV programme.

Ten long years ago she had looked out the window one night and seen her boyfriend making a move on one of the girls at the mansion. She didn't know who it was, it was just someone who wasn't her. Someone who could offer him the touch the sex starved maniac inside him needed. _That wasn't fair_, Rogue thought. _He was never a maniac!_ But the voices didn't listen, they didn't care that she had loved this man, they just wanted his pain.

She had went to the place where she heard the cure was being given out and after an agonising wait had finally been given the shot. It must be what the devil did to his souls in hell, it hurt that badly. As soon as she was given the shot she was chucked out the back to lie cringing among the rubbish and the others like her. She had managed to stumble from there back to the train and onto the mansion. When she finally got there Bobby rejected her anyway. _"This isn't what I wanted!" _The words still stung her after all this time.

After a few weeks of distinctly not fitting in, Rogue left and decided to see the world. Storm had given her some of the Professor's money to help her start over and she'd taken it gratefully. She worked behind bars mostly as she travelled, always taking care to save at least half of her salary. She revelled in her new found touchable skin, flaunting her shapely figure with clothes that left nothing to the imagination.

And that was when it happened. She bumped into the other barman and he passed out, the memories she got with the energy almost forcing her to her knees too. It was unexpected … and terrifying. She slipped through the staff door and out into the night before anyone could notice one unconscious and one missing barman.

It had only gotten worse after that. As she made her way out of the alley a man had caught her from behind, putting his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. He didn't let go until he passed out on top of her, his hand still on Rogue's mouth, her arms still trapped in his other. She drained him of every last drop. She couldn't get out from beneath him no matter how hard she struggled, kicked and screamed, it was useless. Then suddenly he was there. Bobby's friend, her took one look at her and rushed to pull the bear of a man off her. She turned to him to say thankyou but as soon as she caught his eye she knew that something was wrong. Her brain rebelled against the thought in her head. She drained him dry with a look while trying to convince herself it wasn't possible. John's powers were suddenly hers as well, but whereas John could only manipulate fire, she could create it. One spark and the entire club went up in flames. People came rushing out of it, her friends and work colleagues, and as soon as she looked at them, they fell dead.

She couldn't stop them, her brain was about ready to explode, she must have absorbed nearly a hundred people tonight and her brain was nearing a mental break down. And still the fire raged, the fire service was called but they couldn't stop the flames, even Rogue couldn't, she didn't want to. The one part of herself that was still in there thought _this is a fitting tribute for the friend that I killed_, _… that Bobby killed._

Ever since that day she had been hunting for him. She still absorbed many people daily and more and more of them were mutants. After a while she lost track of herself but her will was still there. Her blood boiled for that man's pain. She had spent the better part of five years waiting for an opportunity and finally her day had come.

She pushed herself away from the dumpster and strode towards his house. He had just arrived home with his twins, one boy and one girl, and his beautiful wife. She had found after a while that all the powers she had absorbed were hers to keep and she was determined to use them all. To make Bobby pay.

She strode up to his front door and knocked politely. She kept her face down turned. She didn't want to kill them by absorbing them, the fun was over far too quickly that way, she wanted them to suffer. A beaming Bobby answered the door, his mouth dropping as he recognised who it was. He didn't say anything. So she did. "Aren't you going to invite an old friend in?" she asked, in a voice she was sure didn't used to be hers. He blinked and quickly stepped into the doorway to let her pass. "Of course, come on in. My wife and I are in the livingroom." He lead the way.

As she entered the room she pinpointed who was where and decided now was as good a time as any to start her revenge. Rogue focused on the woman in front of her. She searched through her head until she found who she wanted and let them work their stuff on that pretty little doll of his. Rogue knew it had started working when she began to shriek. One long ragged sound after another. Rot's power was his name. He could force any living thing to rot. And right now, miss perfects face was rotting, and it hurt. Her screams fuelled Rogue to do more and she unleashed Pyro to work on the twins. She heard Bobby try to stop it, but threw up a psychic barrier to stop him. He could see everything that was happening and not do one thing about it. Rogue stalked over to one of the twin cots and looked down, Pyro had done good work on this one, it was alive and screaming as his flesh peeled slowly off him. She was unsure what to do with the last thing. His wife was decomposing in the corner, his boy's flesh was peeling off but what was good enough for the last child? She suddenly had an answer.

Rogue stalked back to Bobby, careful not to look directly at him. "Her life or yours Bobby? Which would cost you more? Hmmmm?" He looked terrified and she suddenly smelt urine. He had wet himself. "Bobby, answer me," She sung in the voice of a child she had absorbed earlier that week. Bobby shivered. "M-M-Mine," he stuttered.

"You would rather be killed than let your last child be killed? How sweet?" Rogue grinned at him, a twisted sight. "Watch this," Moving so fast he couldn't get a lock on her, Rogue hurdled the first cot and landed beside the second. She concentrated for a second while Poison came to the front of her head. She made a gulping noise and then ever so slowly let the trickle of acid she held in her mouth drop onto the baby, burning where it landed. Burning through the flesh, trickling through the bones, leaving her mouth and lungs clear enough that daddy dearest could still hear her scream. Which she did for a long time as she lay dying, her brother cremated beside her and her mother just so much rot.

Rogue swung back round to see Bobby. He was huddled behind his hands, weeping openly, "Why? Why did you do that? What did they ever do to you?"

"You happened to me." She shouted, "You were responsible for me turning into this! I'm making you suffer as I suffered! I was forced to kill my friends because of you! The people who had become my family, because my family rejected me!" She looked up into his eyes. "and now you are going to pay for that." She saw the horror in his eyes, the terror and the realisation that he was next. "Die," she hissed through closed teeth as he fell to the floor.

Ok well now I'm freaked out, I don't think I've ever written anything that insane before, but I'll tell you's what I told my mother when she read part of it over my shoulder, at least it will stop me from murdering you in my sleep.

As always please review, I appreciate any comments that anyone has, as well as any psychiatrists that you would recommend.

Lol

Coletterby xx


End file.
